


Le Petit Lord

by Mistyw0lf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family Drama, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts students - Freeform, Investigations, M/M, Next Generation, Romance, Suspense, Teen Romance, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyw0lf/pseuds/Mistyw0lf
Summary: Albus est mordu par un loup-garou dans les pires circonstances. Brisé, traumatisé, empli de dégoût envers lui-même, le garçon n'est pourtant pas tout à fait un loup-garou. Il n'a pas été mordu par n'importe-qui. Il est bien pire. Et sa nouvelle nature s'accompagne d'une malédiction bien loin de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Comment avancer, affligé de cette mission qu'il ne comprends pas? Et quel est réellement son lien avec le Voile? Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.Mais Albus n'est peut-être pas seul. Son père l'envois apprendre à contrôler son nouvel état aux côtés d'une des meutes les plus puissantes d'Angleterre, au Manoir Malefoy, avec le fils de son ennemi juré, Scorpius, un né-loup-garou. Ce qu'est devenu Albus ne peut être soigné, ne peut sans doute même pas se reconstruire. Mais peut-être peut-il devenir quelque-chose de nouveau entre les mains de la bonne personne.« Ce n'était pas de la faute des étoiles. Ni de la nuit. Ni de la tienne. Tu n'as pas besoin de détester tout ça. »
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M, ou plutôt sur ce site rated "Explicit" pour cause de... putain, de tout: traumatismes, violences sur enfants (et sur adultes, hein...),profond mal-être (au point que je le signale ici tout de même, j'aime autant surestimer plutôt que sous-estimer), et peut-être beaucoup plus tard scènes de sexe explicites (ou pas du tout, rien n'est décidé). Clairement c'est bien plus sombre que ce que je fais habituellement, à croire que je glisse lentement mais sûrement dans le dark. Je comprends tout à fait que ça choque, même s'il y a oh combien pire que moi, mais c'est pourquoi vous êtes prévenus. ^^' Pour finir, je n'aime pas sortir des choses inutilement agressives comme « homophobes dehors », simplement cette fic traite de bon nombres de relations homosexuelles de façon absolument explicite et détaillée, alors si pour une raison ou une autre ça vous déplaît ou dérange (ou simplement si du coup ça ne vous intéresse pas), ne lisez pas ;) Comme je dis toujours, les bons disclaimer font les bons amis ;D Si après tout cela vous êtes encore là, allons-y!
> 
> Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à J.K Rowling dont je ne fais qu'emprunter sans aucun intérêt lucratif l'univers et les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez.

Chapitre 1 : Juste après

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était pas de sa faute et il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir honte. On le lui avait répété mille fois, répété jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se sentir fautif et honteux. C'était juste arrivé. Et maintenant il allait falloir apprendre à vivre avec. Sauf que rien n'était vrai, bien-sûr.

S'il avait été obéissant rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Il n'y avait plus rien de suffisamment vivant en lui pour qu'il apprenne à vivre avec.

Et c'était avec l'idée que dorénavant tout le monde essaierait de le tuer qu'il faudrait vivre. Malgré tout, son père avait accepté l'offre des Malefoy pour lui.

Albus avait découvert qu’il aimait les garçons en comprenant qu’il avait le béguin pour Mr Malfoy, qui avait été professeur remplaçant de défense contre les forces du mal à la fin de l'année. Comme tant de gamins amoureux de leur prof. C’était il y a une poignée de semaines. A présent il avait l’impression que c’était arrivé à quelqu’un d’autre, dans une autre vie. Quelqu’un de beaucoup plus jeune et ridicule. Drago Malefoy n’était plus que l’effrayant spécialiste qui était censé le garder sous contrôle et Albus peinait à se rappeler ce qu’il avait pu lui trouver de si séduisant quand il était petit, il avait l’impression qu'il allait le rencontrer pour la toute première fois. Et de fait ce serait bien la première fois que Mr Malefoy lui accorderait un regard.

C'était la plus étrange des propositions, vraiment. Albus savait bien ce qu'il en était, dans le fond. Une tentative de réconciliation entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, une main tendue à un moment si dramatique qu'on n'aurait pas même osé qualifier l'offre d'inconvenante. Un prétexte. Le meilleur des prétextes, peut-être, mais un prétexte quand même.

Son père l'avait soigneusement coiffé et lui avait fait porter la même chemise que celle qu'il portait la première fois qu'il avait prit le Poudlard Express, la bleue rayée, comme s'ils se rendaient à une sorte de réception et pas là où Harry allait abandonner son fils. Ces vêtements qu'il avait adoré lui semblait maintenant terriblement lourds et rêches sur sa peau. Les animaux – les loups – n'en portaient pas. Il pouvait réellement entendre, sentir le tissu crisser contre son épiderme comme des ongles le long d'un tableau noir.

-C'est inespéré, répéta son père pour la centième fois en jetant un coup d'oeil nerveux dans le rétroviseur. Drago connaît les loups-garous mieux que personne. C'est en les étudiant qu'il a rencontré sa femme. Leur fils traverse la même chose que toi.

Ca aussi, c'était faux. Scorpius Malfoy n'avait jamais été mordu. Scorpius était né comme ça, parce que sa mère en était une aussi. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de la douleur qu'Albus avait enduré, de toutes les choses qu'on lui avait fait à peine quelques semaines plus tôt. On ne lui avait pas arraché son identité.

La vie était étrange. Albus avait été tellement de choses. Un joueur de quidditch. Un intello. Un beau garçon. Un camarade de dortoir. Un frère. Un Potter. Et puis était arrivé cette chose, cette unique chose, un acte qui n'avait duré qu'une seule seconde. Et dorénavant pour le monde qu'il habitait il n'était plus rien d'autre que ça. Plus qu'une agression. Plus qu'une morsure.

Plus qu'un loup-garou.

La chose lui semblait encore tellement étrangère. Les loups-garous lui faisait aussi peur qu'à n'importe-qui. Il y avait plus d'un seul type de loup-garou différent, leurs pouvoirs et leur apparence n'étaient pas les mêmes, Albus ne savait pas si la mutation ferait encore mal, comment allait se passer sa première pleine lune, comment allait évoluer cette foule de ressentis et d'énergies affreusement étranges qu'il sentait grandir en lui, c'était comme si son corps lui réclamait à corps et à cri des choses que le garçon ne pouvait lui donner faute de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Les loups avaient leurs coutumes, leurs pratiques, des choses qu'on prétendait abominables, barbares et même obscènes, tandis que d'autres parlaient de beauté, de magie secrète et ancestrale, de lien avec la Nature. Mais en vérité seuls les loups-garous en savaient réellement long sur les loups-garous. Tout ça, c'était les Malfoy qui allaient le lui apprendre. Et Albus n'avait que deux lunes – il réalisa avec effroi qu'il commençait déjà à penser en lunes – pour apprendre le minimum vital et récupérer ses pouvoirs magiques avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard. Poudlard où personne ne devait savoir, jamais.

L'immense portail du manoir Malefoy s'ouvrit de lui-même pour laisser pénétrer dans l'enceinte la petite voiture rouge des Potter. Le domaine de Drago était absolument gigantesque, gargantuesque, Albus pensait savoir qu'ils y étaient entrés depuis une bonne demi-heure. C'était plus facile de comprendre pourquoi il avait besoin de tant d'espace quand on savait qu'il hébergeait des lycanthropes.

C'était peut-être ridicule, ils auraient pu transplaner mais son père croyait fermement à l'importance des petits moments simples, à la « valeur des expériences ». Dés que c'était possible, il infligeait à sa famille de loooongs trajets en voiture en soutenant joyeusement que le voyage était la meilleure partie de l'aventure, et que ce serait trop bête de renoncer à ça en le résumant à un transplanage qui ne durerait qu'un instant.

En l'occurence, Albus en était heureux, reconnaissant. Il savait que c'était pour passer encore un peu de temps avec lui avant de devoir le laisser pour... pour combien de temps, en fait? Il y avait tant de questions qu'il n'avait pas osé poser après ce qu'il avait fait à James.

-Pour les vacances, en revenant de l'école... est-ce que je vais rentrer à la maison, ou retourner chez les Malefoy? Ca ne peut pas... ca ne peut pas durer aussi longtemps, pas vrai ?

Harry s'absorba dans la contemplation des jardins.

Albus réalisa qu'il en voulait à son père. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir d'autres solutions. Il lui en voulait de devoir l'envoyer au loin au moment où il avait le plus besoin des siens, d'être dépassé par les évènements. Il ne pouvait se départir du sentiment terriblement tenace que sa famille se débarrassait de lui. La vérité c'est qu'il aurait voulu qu'Harry le garde auprès de lui. Peu importe à quel point ça aurait été difficile, tous les risques qu'il aurait fallu prendre. Il aurait voulu que son amour soit tout simplement trop puissant pour qu'il puisse imaginer confier son fils à quelqu'un d'autre à un moment pareil. D'un autre côté, s'il y avait des gens qui osaient encore le regarder dans les yeux, Albus avait hâte de les connaître...

-On fera au mieux, répondit-il simplement. En fonction de ton évolution. Je n'y connais vraiment rien à tous ça, Al.

« Tous ça », c'était la seule façon de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé qu'avait trouvé ses parents, vite imités par James et Lily. Comme si c'était interdit d'en parler vraiment, comme si c'était trop sale. Le plus étrange dans les grands moments de la vie, c'était juste après. Après la tempête des évènements, les hurlements, les larmes et les recherches effrénées, les coups de téléphone et les dépositions à la police. Quand le chaos s'apaisait, que la poussière retombait et que la vie était censée reprendre mais qu'on avait l'impression de juste faire semblant, comme si on attendait encore quelque-chose pour que tout revienne à la normale. Ce moment après l'enlèvement, après avoir été retrouvé, où il avait été pour la première fois à nouveau en sécurité dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, à chercher la suite. Il essaya un instant d'imaginer à quoi il devait ressembler depuis trois semaines aux yeux de ses parents. Silencieux, absent mais pas apathique, bien au contraire. Il y avait cette tension flottant constamment dans son regard émeraude comme s'il était en permanence sur le point d'exploser. Albus n'avait pas imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça. En réalité, il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir parlé de ce qu'on lui avait fait, parlé vraiment. Ses parents savaient ce qu'il s'était passé... sans savoir. Les détails de l'acte étaient trop précis, trop infimes pour qu'il ait pu en exprimer chacun dans toute son horreur – tout lui semblait d'une insupportable importance. Une partie de lui aurait voulu pouvoir raconter chaque respiration haletante de terreur dans l'obscurité, chaque coup de langue sur sa peau, les intentions si malsaines, si terriblement humaines qu'il avait presque pu sentir dans sa chair malmenée. Chaque geste. Il y avait quelque-chose dans tout ça qui échapperait toujours à son père, que Harry ne pourrait jamais capter même s'il se mettait enfin à poser des questions.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla passer comme des heures en même temps que comme un éclair, ils parvinrent enfin à l'immense bâtisse qui abritait le clan Malefoy.

Ce n'était pas aussi sinistre que le château du seigneur du Mal qu'Albus avait imaginé. Grandiose, bien-sûr, le plus grand manoir qu'il ait jamais pu admirer de sa jeune vie, avec des tourelles aux pointes aiguisées comme menaçants de transpercer le ciel et d'innombrables fenêtres gothiques, mais on n'avait planté la tête de personne sur une pique au-dessus de l'immense porte d'entrée, et il n'avait pas encore vu de chauve-souris. Il y avait cinq étages et suffisamment de place pour abriter tout un orphelinat. L'endroit exhalait une sorte de vieillesse, mais pas usée ou décrépite, une ancienneté pleine de noblesse et d'Histoire.

-C'est chouette, hein? Tu vas avoir tellement de choses à explorer. A découvrir.

Albus ne disait quasiment rien depuis le début du trajet parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui jaillirait de sa gueule – de sa bouche, par Merlin – s'il s'autorisait à extérioriser quoi que ce soit. Son père voulait faire semblant. Comme si tout ça n'était pas si grave, que c'était juste l'occasion d'essayer autre chose. Le début d'une nouvelle vie. Il avait été mordu, bordel. Mordu.

Il fut heureux de sortir de la voiture. Ses nouveaux sens trop aiguisés le mettait au supplice à longueur de journée, dans la voiture il pouvait sentir l'odeur de toute la famille, de la rouille, de l'huile, de la sueur et de tout ce dont James s'y était empiffré. Soudain, Albus eu envie d'y plonger à nouveau, ou au moins d'emporter quelque-chose. Elles étaient devenues insupportables jusqu'à la nausée, mais c'était toutes les odeurs qui faisaient sa vie. Est-ce qu'il les sentirait à nouveau un jour? Harry sortait la valise du coffre quand celle-ci s'anima d'elle même et échappa à ses bras pour léviter jusqu'à un homme plus grand que tous ceux qu'Albus avait jamais connu, démesuré. Il faisait peut-être plus de deux mètres, et son port altier semblait le rendre plus grand encore, mais sa maigreur presque surnaturelle dans son costume impeccable démentait toutes origines parmi le peuple des géants. Un nœud papillon lui semblait vissé à la gorge. Albus devait faire un effort pour regarder encore plus haut, et il était alors aveuglé par le soleil.

Harry se tordit le cou pour regarder l'intendant avec un sourire éclatant.

-Bonjour, Charon.

Albus n'avait pas imaginé que son père avait pu être déjà venu au manoir auparavant. Il y avait quelque-chose de fiévreux dans le regard de Harry, d'impatient.

-Un plaisir de vous revoir en ces lieux monsieur Potter, répondit l'homme en costume d'un ton formel et distingué. J'aurais souhaité que ce soit en de plus joyeuses circonstances. Soyez assuré que l'enfant sera bien traité.

-Où est Drago?

-Monsieur Malefoy est prêt à le reçevoir. Il me charge de vous dire qu'il s'occupe de tout, et que vous pouvez me le confier ici même.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Albus expérimenta vraiment consciemment ses nouvelles perceptions de loup. Il put tout voir, tout entendre. Les muscles de son père qui se relâchèrent brusquement comme si ce qui l'animait venait de disparaître, la dilatation de ses pupilles qui s'altéra presque imperceptiblement, sa respiration qui cessa, son rythme cardiaque qui accéléra brutalement avant de ralentir beaucoup plus. Même son odeur changea subtilement.

-Drago ne... puis-je le voir? Le remercier, c'est la moindre des choses.

-Monsieur rappelle que tous les détails ont déjà été arrangés par courriers. Il n'a demandé que le louveteau.

Le louveteau. Albus goûta l'impression d'expertise, de maîtrise de la situation qui semblait émaner de ce mot. Il y avait au moins un autre « louveteau » dans cette famille. Ils avaient l'habitude, ils n'auraient pas peur. Le garçon n'en éprouva aucun soulagement.

-Prenez tout votre temps pour lui dire au revoir, ajouta Charon devant l'air misérable de Harry.

L'espace d'un instant le Survivant sembla si désemparé qu'Albus avait presque l'impression que c'était lui qui abandonnait son père. Puis, lentement, l'adulte se reprit, se redressa. Quelque-chose s'était éteint dans son regard mais il adressa à Albus un sourire plein d'une tristesse sincère.

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde, lui assura-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là à la gare il y avait ce qui semblait un million d'années.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne parlait pas de lui-même à qui il était impossible de voir le père de Scorpius. Il avait cru qu'ils étaient restés ennemis tout au long de ces années, qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'autre entre eux que quelques lettres au sujet de la morsure. Pourquoi Harry voulait tant revoir Drago?

-Ce n'est pas une punition, lui répéta-il pour la centième fois en articulant lentement comme si son fils était aussi devenu un peu bête. Tu n'as rien fais de mal.

-Si... si il n'y avait pas eu l'autre fois, avec James...

-Ce n'est pas pour te punir, Albus. Tu seras en sécurité ici. Peut-être que je pourrais venir te rendre visite si ton état s'améliore. Et personne... personne ne sait que tu es là.

Lui, celui qui lui avait fait ça, ne savait pas qu'il était là. Et ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours avec James ne pouvait pas se reproduire, jamais. Même si Harry préférerait mourir que de l'admettre, Albus savait que toute la famille en tremblait lorsqu'il rugissait de terreur dans son sommeil au prise avec ses abominables cauchemars. Il ne criait pas comme un enfant, il hurlait comme un monstre. Le manoir Malefoy était l'endroit parfait. L'endroit parfait pour tout le monde sauf Albus, comme un animal qu'on mets en cage faute de savoir qu'en faire.

Albus eu un mouvement de recul qui figea son père aussitôt alors que celui-ci se penchait en avant. L'enfant voulu se reprendre, peut-être même tendre les bras, mais trop tard, Harry s'était redressé et faisait mine de rectifier sa tenue pour se donner une contenance. Albus n'avait pas voulu s'esquiver. Albus voulait vraiment un calin, maintenant plus que jamais. Mais à présent que tous ses sens étaient amplifiés le moindre effleurement était devenu pour le jeune garçon comme un étrange bouleversement, presque un choc électrique, quelque-chose qui faisait crier le moindre nerf sous sa peau. Pas douloureux, juste... beaucoup trop. Tout était simplement devenu... trop. Ses sentiments aussi. S'il y laissait libre court, même un tout petit peu, c'était pour en perdre totalement le contrôle. Il aurait voulu pleurer, crier, taper du pied pour avoir ce câlin. Hurler.

Mordre.

Et donc, il n'afficha rien, de peur de se jeter sur son père et de le réduire en pièces – est-ce qu'il pouvait se métamorphoser en dehors de la pleine lune? Ca aussi, il ne le savait pas encore. Il devait paraître tellement froid. Alors qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur.

-Tu reviendras à la maison aussitôt que tu sauras vivre avec tout ça. Quand tu ne courras plus aucun risque. Tu nous écriras, hein ?

-Je ne peux plus lire, maugréa Albus dans un murmure.

C'était vrai. Depuis sa mutation il n'y arrivait tout simplement plus, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il ne pourrait pas écrire non plus. Le sourire de son père semblait de plus en plus laborieux.

-Ce ne sera pas très long.

-Comment tu peux le savoir? Tu n'y connais vraiment rien à tout ça, pas vrai ?

Albus regretta l'aigreur de ses paroles lorsqu'il vit la mine de son père s'assombrir. Mais encore une fois, c'était trop tard.

Comme il ne pouvait pas le toucher et qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, Harry dû bien remonter dans la voiture, la mort dans l'âme. Albus aurait voulu qu'il lui répète encore ses interminables recommandations inutiles, toutes celles qu'il lui avait faites dans la voiture. Ou qu'il le serre dans ses bras quand même, quitte à ce qu'Albus ne puisse s'empêcher de se débattre. Il aurait voulu que son père fasse n'importe-quoi d'autre que de reprendre le volant en évitant son regard comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, perdu dans des pensées qui ne le concernait déjà plus.

Désolé. Je serai gentil, je serai sage comme avant, j'arriverai à maîtriser tout seul mon agressivité, je ne me transformerai même pas, même à la pleine lune, mais je t'en supplies ne m'abandonne pas avec des loups-garous. N'abandonne pas.

-Veuillez me suivre jeune maître, fit Charon tandis que la voiture quittait l'allé. Monsieur Drago a demandé à vous voir dés votre arrivée.

xxx

Albus ne bougea pas. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que c'était réel. Il voulait son père, il voulait qu'il revienne. Et par dessus tout il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque-chose de terriblement mal. Son regard restait figé sur le point où son père avait disparu, comme pour échapper encore un instant à la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait et dont il ne voulait pas. Il aurait encore préféré que cet instant dure toujours, il se sentait au bord du vide, sur le point d'être enfermé en prison.

-Charon... est-ce que mon père aura vraiment le droit de me rendre visite d'ici deux mois?

-J'ai bien peur que non, monsieur. A vrai dire au vue de votre attitude il est relativement étonnant que vous ne l'ayez pas déjà mit en pièces.

Aussitôt entré Albus commença à percevoir une foule d'odeurs qu'il ne reconnaissait pas encore, mais dont il percevait d'instinct le sens profond et l'importance : il se trouvait sur un territoire occupé, le territoire d'autres loups. Quelque-chose en lui se révoltait contre cette idée, comme s'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il s'efforça d'écouter les consignes avec attention en suivant son guide dans les majestueux couloirs du manoir Malefoy. Il était nécessaire d'être très poli avec le manoir, vivant comme les demeures de la plupart des vieilles (et riches) familles sorcières. C'était lui qui avait soulevé sa valise et continuait de la faire trotinner à côté d'Albus. Il convenait de dire merci aux portes qui s'ouvraient toutes seules et à toutes autres attentions que le lieu pouvait avoir envers ses invités. Le cinquième étage n'était pas là tous les jours, aussi il était strictement interdit de s'y rendre. Fut un temps, un invité avait ignoré cette règle et disparu pendant trois mois.

-Je ressemble à ceux qui m'habite, le prévint Charon le plus sérieusement du monde. Soyez très prudent. J'ai conscience que la curiosité est un trait de caractère inhérent à votre âge, cependant, il y a des portes qu'il convient de laisser fermer. Des choses et des idées qui logent ici mais ne doivent pas être visitées, encore moins dérangées. Et on n'ouvre jamais, oh grand jamais les portes de quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce qui se trouve au cinquième s'y trouve pour une bonne raison.

-Attendez. Vous... vous ressemblez à ceux qui vous quoi ?

-Je suis l'esprit de cet endroit, son âme. L'incarnation physique de cet auguste manoir, si vous préférez.

Albus n'avait absolument rien compris, surtout sur la nécessité de ne pas ouvrir certaines portes et les choses et les idées qui logeaient ici, mais il jugea que c'était sans doute impoli de poser trop de questions à l'âme d'un manoir ancestrale.

Le dîner était à huit heures. Le lever à sept heures du matin – sept heures! Pendant les grandes vacances! – il n'avait pas le droit de s'aventurer tout seul dans les bois, transformé ou pas. Ses leçons auraient lieu tous les jours de 8h30 à 19h30 dans des conditions qu'Astoria Malefoy, la femme de Mr Malefoy, détaillerait d'elle-même. Charon insista sur le fait qu'il devrait écouter très attentivement ce qu'elle dirait s'il ne voulait pas mourir pendant ces cours. Il était formellement interdit d'entrer dans le bureau de monsieur Malefoy, en fait il était formellement interdit d'aller dans toute l'aile ouest, vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient en ce moment, sans y avoir été expréssément convoqué. Il pouvait aller à sa guise partout ailleurs. Il devait arrêter de prendre les potions dont son père avait rempli sa valise et qui étaient censées garder sous contrôle sa nature lupine au moins jusqu'à la pleine lune, parce qu'elles étaient très mauvaises pour le corps des jeunes loups. Elles ne marchaient pas, de toutes façons, du moins c'est ce que croyait Albus.

Peu à peu, il cessa d'écouter. Il avait hérité de son père une certaine indifférence pour les règlements.

Le manoir Malfoy était vraiment loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il n'y avait pas de vert. Pas plus qu'ailleurs. Ni d'instruments de tortures médiévaux, ou d'innombrables tableaux des ancêtres de Drago chuchotant sur son passage en débatant de la pureté de son sang (bon, il y en avait bien un ou deux). Les épais rideaux rouges liserés d'or n'étaient pas rabattus sur les fenêtres pour bannir de la maison le moindre rayon de soleil qui aurait eu l'audace d'y pénétrer. A vrai dire, il faisait très beau ce soir et une chaude lumière orangée baignait l'endroit dans une clarté presque rassurante.

Albus fini par comprendre qu'il aurait préféré découvrir un endroit où il n'aurait eu aucunes chances de se plaire, un lieu aussi sinistre que sa nouvelle condition qui lui aurait permis de ne pas oublier que tout cela était mal. Il avait l'impression que chaque pas qu'il ferait pour se rapprocher des Malefoy l'éloignerait un peu plus de sa véritable famille et de sa condition humaine.

Ils n'avaient encore croisés personne. Les loups-garous vivaient reclus mais les Malefoy faisaient partis d'une très grande meute, pourtant. Soudain, il se demanda combien il y en avait ici. De loups-garous. La frayeur que suscitait en lui cette idée était presque risible.

Albus avisa une inscription en latin gravé haut sur un mur, qu'il avait aussi vu au-dessus du perron. C'était du latin. Albus aimait le latin. Il aimait tant de choses avant. Charon suivit son regard, et commença à traduire sans savoir que le garçon comprenait fort bien les inscriptions.

-« Que la force me soit donnée de supporter ce qui ne peut être changé.

Le courage de changer ce qui peut l'être.

Et le discernement, pour en faire la différence ».

-Est-ce que c'est la devise de la famille Malefoy ?

Il savait que la plupart des vieilles familles sorcières en avait une.

-C'est la devise de la famille Greengrass, rectifia Charon avec hauteur l'air légèrement outragé. Celle de la mère du jeune monsieur Scorpius Malefoy. Un vœu qui convient fort bien à des loups-garous, vous en conviendrez.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce genre de choses vous paraîtrons plus faciles à comprendre au bout de quelques temps au contact de votre véritable nature, jeune monsieur. Auprès de vos semblables.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots comme s'il y avait eu quelque-chose de déshonorant à la vie qu'Albus avait mené jusqu'à maintenant, comme si avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour venir ici était presque censé être embarrassant. Sa véritable nature. Ses semblables. Il avait l'impression de voir la scène de l'extérieur, d'être devenu une personne que lui-même ne connaissait pas. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce garçon qu'il voyait dans les yeux de ses parents, cette chose dans le regard de son grand-frère James. Il avait presque l'impression que ce n'était pas Drago qu'on allait lui présenter mais cet autre Albus, ce « jeune monsieur ». Il en venait à espérer que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il pourrait apprécier, parce qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie coincé avec ce monstre.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à la porte du bureau où il avait stricte interdiction d'entrer. A la grande surprise d'Albus, Charon sortit un peigne et prit quelques instants pour arranger un peu ses cheveux, aussi indisciplinés que ceux de son père. Puis il rajusta soigneusement sa chemise. Le garçon ne sentit absolument aucun contact, comme si le majordome n'était même pas là. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait deux coups résonnèrent contre le bois sans que Charon n'esquisse un geste. Mais après tout, Charon était autant l'homme à côté de lui que la porte elle-même.

-Entrez, fit une voix froide à l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule.


	2. Lyca Deus

Le bureau de Drago Malfoy, contrairement au reste de la demeure, ressemblait déjà plus à ce que Albus avait imaginé. Une vaste pièce aux rideaux fermés, sombre, arborant des étagères remplies de grimoires anciens. Tout ici paraissait demeurer là depuis un siècle mais avoir été rigoureusement astiqué au moins aussi longtemps. Le bureau le plus imposant qu'il ait jamais vu trônait face à la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas spécialement de bruit à l'extérieur, pourtant quand la porte claqua derrière lui il sembla au jeune garçon être plongé dans un silence plus intense encore, comme si le silence lui-même n'avait pas le droit d'entrer.

Soudain Albus s'aperçut que le majordome avait tout simplement disparu.

-Charon est toujours là où on a le plus besoin de lui.

Albus sursauta violemment avant de se reprendre. Drago Malefoy se tenait penché au-dessus de l'âtre dans un coin de la pièce, dans lequel brûlait un feu multicolore.

-Il n'est pas toujours conscient partout à la fois, pas entièrement.

Drago portait un élégant veston sans manche sur une chemise de soi et un pantalon noir. Albus ne l'avait pas entendu. Albus était censé entendre absolument tout. Quand son hôte se redressa, il fut saisi par son regard gris acier si différent du vert si chaleureux de son père. Il n'était pas à proprement parlé glacial, mais le gamin su que si lui on interdisait de faire du patin à roulette dans la salle de bal, il ne ferait pas de patin à roulette dans la salle de bal. Il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir fait quelque-chose de mal, comme s'il avait forcé la porte.

-Bon... bonjour. Bonsoir.

Lorsque Drago s'approcha de lui pour le regarder de plus près, tourna un peu autour de lui, Albus dû faire un effort pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas un loup-garou. Il n'était pas censé être dangereux. Si ce n'était que Drago Malefoy avait été l'un des plus grands chasseurs de loups-garous d'Europe. Il pouvait presque en voir l'entraînement dans ses mouvements, lents, comme ceux de tous les humains, mais vifs et imprévisibles, le corps d'un homme qui avait apprit à jouer sur l'effet de surprise face à des êtres bien trop rapides pour lui. Aucun geste inutile, pas un bruit. Albus pouvait presque voir au mouvement des muscles la prochaine décision d'un humain ordinaire, Drago bougeait infiniment différemment, il n'aurait su dire s'il allait aller à droite, à gauche.

-Tu ressembles à ton père. Sans doute autant que lui ressemblait au sien.

Il ne lui faisait pas remarquer qu'il avait été son élève quelques mois plus tôt. Sans doute ne le savait-il même pas.

-...oui. Oui monsieur. Professeur.

-Je ne suis plus professeur.

L'enfant réalisa qu'il s'était redressé et avait sagement joint les mains dans le dos, ce qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais fait auparavant. Quelque-chose dans l'attitude de Mr Malefoy incitait à montrer le meilleur de soi-même, être à la hauteur. Avec une certaine apréhension il se demanda si cet endroit était déjà en train de le changer.

-Mer... merci pour l'accueil et...

-Je vous remercie de m'accueillir, rectifia le maître de maison d'un ton neutre.

-...je vous remercie de m'accueillir. Je ne vous causerai pas d'ennuis, et je...

-Qui t'a mordu ?

Albus se tendit aussitôt. Il avait imaginé tout un cérémonial, mille et une courbettes qui, il en était sûr, étaient sûrement d'usage dans une maison comme celle-ci. Pourtant une partie de lui appréciait la franchise sans aménité avec laquelle monsieur Malefoy lui parlait de son agression, tellement loin des pirouettes anxieuses et remplies de malaise des Potter. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser plonger dans les souvenirs de cette nuit. Il y avait encore quelque-chose en lui qui ne s'arrêterait jamais de souffrir s'il lui laissait libre court même un instant. S'il commençait à pleurer il ne s'arrêterait jamais, il en était persuadé. Alors, il n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis cette nuit-là.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?, insista Drago Malefoy comme l'enfant ne répondait pas.

-Si. Je m'en souviens. Il ne m'a....

_Il ne m'a pas dit son nom._ C'était presque ridicule à dire. Sa morsure avait été une attaque, pas un accident ni rien de ce genre mais bien l'agression préméditée d'un malade qui aimait regarder les gamins se transformer. Il l'avait enlevé une nuit de pleine lune. Il l'avait emmené dans le plus étrange et terrifiant des endroits, l'avait mordu. Et Albus s'était changé en abomination.

-Combien de temps as-tu passé avec lui ?

-...trois jours.

Ca, en revanche, il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Après sa transformation, incapable de se rappeler qui il était en tant qu'humain, un nouveau-mordu faisait ce que dictait son instinct à tout animal : suivre son chef de meute. La question de Drago était sans doute légitime. Albus avait passé du temps avec l'homme qui lui avait fait ça, il avait été Sa chose, Son sbire, il Le connaissait même si sa part humaine n'en avait aucune conscience. Peut-être que le loup en lui le saurait. Il avait sûrement fait à Ses côtés des choses assez horribles pour qu'on ne les oublient jamais, en fait assez souvent les souvenirs revenaient en quelques jours, et cela faisait trois semaines. Il avait été retrouvé dans la forêt, à des kilomètres de là où il avait été enlevé, à demi inconscient. Humain à nouveau. Et donc bien évidemment nu. Au début quand l'un des Aurors l'avait recouvert de son manteau et lui avait demandé où était son ravisseur, Albus avait cru que seules quelques heures s'étaient écoulées. Lorsqu'il avait comprit que ça faisait des jours, il avait eu l'impression de devenir fou.

On l'avait ramené à ses parents, les enquêteurs avaient prit sa déposition et il était resté comme dans un état second pendant qu'on lui expliquait que ce qui lui était arrivé serait difficile à prouver, qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'on retrouve son bourreau et moins encore qu'Il soit condamné. Son père en parlait comme si mettre la main sur le responsable pouvait tout arranger, qu'on pouvait juste lui reprendre ce qu'Il avait volé. Après trois jours à cavaler à quatre pattes Albus avait l'impression que ce corps humain était tout nouveau, qu'il n'avait jamais été ce garçon de treize ans auparavant. Se tenir debout, porter des vêtements, il lui semblait tout faire pour la première fois. Comme s'il était un loup qu'on avait changé en adolescent et pas l'inverse. Ensuite quand il avait dû reprendre sa vie presque comme si rien ne s'était passé, il avait eu l'impression de faire semblant d'être Albus Potter pour faire plaisir à tout ces gens persuadés que c'était bien lui. A croire que celui qui avait disparu une nuit d'été par sa propre stupidité et celui qui avait été retrouvé dans les bois étaient deux garçons différents.

-J'ai su par ton père que cet homme t'avais emmené dans un _lyca deus_.

-C'est la vérité, répéta Albus pour la centième fois accablé. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est... enfin...

Il avait répondu avec bien plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Drago ne s'en offusqua pas. C'était plus fort que lui, ses émotions étaient comme un robinet soumis à une telle pression qu'il s'emballait dés qu'on essayait de relacher la moindre goutte d'eau. Et il peinait à se concentrer à cause du fracas des crépitements du feu dans l'âtre qui résonnaient comme un feu d'artifice à ses oreilles prodigieuses.

En fait, c'est Drago qui avait dit à Harry ce qu'était un lyca deus. Drago qui avait apprit aux Aurors la plupart des choses qu'ils étaient censés savoir. Si les Potter n'avaient pas connus les Malefoy, connus des loups-garous, ils auraient été désarmés pour traquer celui qui s'en était prit à Albus.

-Je ne suis pas un menteur, fini par simplement murmurer le garçon.

-Je sais.

-C'était juste... je ne sais pas où il est. Votre lyca-deus. Quand Il m'a... _pris_ , il a galopé longtemps, j'avais mal, il faisait noir. Je l'ai déjà dis à tout le monde. Je ne sais pas où c'est. Il m'a déposé sur le siège de pierre et il... il a juste...

-C'était un trône.

Comment Draco pouvait-il le savoir? Albus ferma les yeux, essaya de réprimer les flots d'angoisse qu'il sentait bouillonner en lui. Il ne voulait pas repenser à cette nuit. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

« Tu n'as que moi », avait dit la voix. « Je te veux bien sage »

-Les Aurors n'avaient aucunes chances de retrouver cet endroit, les lyca-deus sont faits pour ça. Seuls une poignée de loups-garous savent les trouver, il est même possible que les humains ne puissent simplement pas les voir, encore moins y entrer, sorciers ou non. Il ne t'a pas transformé là-bas par hasard. Le genre de loups qui connaissent l'emplacement d'un tel lieu...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, pourtant Albus avait le sombre pressentiment qu'il en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire sur les rites barbares dont il avait fait l'objet. Peut-être même qu'il en savait plus qu'Albus sur toute l'affaire tout court, sur son propre enlèvement.

Des fourmillements se propageaient dans le bout des doigts du petit brun, dans ses mains. Ils se changèrent en trembements le long de ses bras, envahissant son visage comme si des millions de petits insectes grouillaient sous sa peau. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, il n'arrivait plus du tout à respirer. Il ne voulait pas y repenser encore. Son père avait promit qu'il avait déjà tout expliqué à Drago, qu'Albus n'aurait plus jamais besoin d'en reparler, que c'était fini. Les Aurors l'avaient déjà obligés à répéter ça tellement de fois. Albus ne pouvait pas raconter, pas encore.

Le trône couvert de sang. Les yeux jaunes qui avaient brillés dans le noir tout au long de la torture. Les ténèbres.

_Tu n'as que moi. Je te veux bien sage._

Et cela recommença. La bête commença à s'agiter en lui, irrésistiblement, tout son corps se révoltait contre lui. Il commença à sentir une tension derrière ses yeux et les ferma aussitôt, de toutes ses forces. Si Draco comprenait ce qu'il se passait il ne recula pas, ne sembla pas avoir peur.

-Regarde-moi.

-Non, cracha presque Albus.

Il tenta de se calmer.

-Non... s'il vous plaît.

Draco s'avança, sans mauvaises intentions mais Albus comprit que s'il refusait d'obtempérer l'adulte allait le toucher.

-Ici on ne dit pas « non », jeune homme.

Albus rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête, lentement, au bord de la nausée et empli de honte. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait. Ses iris émeraudes avaient virées à une chaude teinte dorée, elles brillaient comme de l'or en fusion. Les yeux jaunes d'un monstre qui n'arrivait plus à faire semblant, qui était sur le point de céder à toutes ses pulsions. A chaque fois il lui semblait dans ces instants que son visage humain n'était plus qu'un masque, que son corps n'était plus qu'une cachette à travers laquelle on pouvait voir les prunelles de l'horrible créature qui l'habitait réellement. Albus savait que c'était aussi ce qu'y voyait ses propres parents et que c'était pour cela qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu soutenir ce regard, comme si faire semblant de ne rien voir pouvait tout arranger. Avec ces yeux là Albus voyait tout et il ne voyait plus rien, comme s'il était incapable de faire le point, il aurait pu compter chaque rayon de toutes les teintes de gris dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Le visage de Draco était désormais baigné d'étranges couleurs qui évoluaient, s'étendaient ou se résorbaient au plus infime mouvement du maître de maison, elles dansaient dans une logique élaborée comme si leur ballet avait un sens. Draco tendit la main, laissant dans son sillage une trainée de rouge qui vira au bleu avant de disparaître, mais se ravisa doucement quand Albus eu un mouvement de recul tremblant. Le garçon se rendit compte que les couleurs bougeaient parfois avant que Drago ne le fasse, comme si elles lui annonçait ses mouvements.

-Des yeux d'or, commenta-il comme s'il y en avait d'autres types. Si on voyait tes yeux s'illuminer ainsi n'importe-où ailleurs, on te tuerais. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis un mon... un loup-garou. C'est...

Répugnant. Contre-nature. Il ne savait pas quoi dire sans vexer son hôte, l'enfant eut soudain très peur de passer à son insu une sorte d'examen et d'être en train de le rater.

-Parce que plus encore que vos métamorphoses ou vos diverses malédictions, les yeux d'un loup-garou sont ce qui le rends infiniment dangereux. Ses yeux, son esprit et tout ce qu'a pu développer le Cycle. C'est votre part humaine qui préoccupe le Ministère de la Magie, si vous n'étiez que des animaux vous ne seriez pas plus problématiques que les centaures ou n'importe-quoi d'autre.

Albus n'osa pas demander ce qu'était le Cycle.

Mr Malfoy l'observait de telle façon qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, comme si Albus était un mécanisme qu'il aurait simplement pu démonter pour en disperser les morceaux sur son bureau. Et Drago Malefoy avait déjà disséqué des loups-garous, sans le moindre doute. Le garçon devina qu'il y avait probablement bien d'autres examens qui aurait pu lui en apprendre davantage sur son état, mais que monsieur Malefoy se contentait de ça pour ne pas faire quelque-chose qui le rendrait incontrôlable.

-Être un loup signifie beaucoup plus que se changer en animal. Sais-tu au moins ce que tu es capable de voir, avec ces yeux? Les choses que ton cerveau peut dorénavant accomplir? Tu es lié à tout le reste par la Magie. A toutes les époques et toutes les strates de la réalité, même les plus complexes. Tu n'es plus seulement ici.

Albus n'y comprenait rien. Il n'arrivait plus à rien depuis sa mutation, il avait simplement l'impression de devenir chaque jour un peu plus un animal. Il ne parvenait plus à lire, comme s'il était affligé d'une étrange dyslexie. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, lui qui était si intelligent avant le moindre problème tourbillonnait dans son esprit comme s'il était fait de sable et dispersé encore et encore par le vent tandis qu'il s'efforçait de le rassembler. Il avait récemment fait exploser son violon contre un mur parce que la moindre note qu'il produisait se déployait à ses oreilles comme une dizaine dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, insupportable et discordante. Le moindre mouvement était délicat, tout ce qu'il faisait devenait brusquement trop rapide, trop fort, il cassait tout et tombait sans cesse alors que les loups étaient censés être infiniment plus agiles et précis que les humains. Et bien-sûr la magie lui manquait atrocement. Albus était en train de se noyer. Quant à cacher son état dans le monde extérieur, il en serait strictement incapable. Il avait entendu ses parents chuchoter à propos du taux de suicide chez les nouveaux Mordus. Au début il n'avait pas comprit, à présent il y songeait sans cesse. Que lui restait-il maintenant qu'il était ici? Pourquoi aurait-il encore envie de continuer?

-Tu respires mal. Les respirations des loups-garous sont beaucoup plus longues et profondes que celles des humains, à part quand ils se battent. Pas étonnant que tu fasse des crises de panique.

-Je... je ne fais pas de...

-Si je te touchais maintenant, tu perdrais le contrôle immédiatement et tu essaierais de me tuer.

Et alors, c'est Drago qui tuerai Albus. Le garçon n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il s'y prendrait, ici, sans armes apparentes, mais malgré toutes les étranges puissances qu'il sentait circuler dans son corps il n'en doutait pas. L'ami de son père n'était pas devenu un célèbre chasseur en se laissant abattre par des louveteaux à peine sevrés, et il ne prendrait pas le risque d'accueillir chez lui un nouveau-né s'il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Albus avait presque envie de lui demander. Comment un chasseur aussi craint et respecté avait fini par épouser une louve, par donner naissance à l'un de ces monstres?

Soudain, Drago retourna simplement à son bureau, et se replongea dans ses affaires. Albus resta les bras ballants, désarçonné. Au bout de quelques instants le Malfoy daigna relever les yeux pour lui adresser un regard indéchiffrable, comme s'il s'étonnait de le trouver encore là.

-Tu peux disposer. Ma femme arrangera les détails ce soir au dîner. C'est elle le loup, après tout.

C'était tout?! Il n'avait fait que le forcer à raconter des choses qu'il savait déjà, que les Aurors l'avait fait répéter mille fois. Est-ce qu'il ne devait pas... l'initier, ou quelque-chose comme ça? Lui expliquer, au moins, ce qu'on allait faire de lui?

-...où est votre meute ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait posé la question. C'était sans doute impoli, et son père lui avait ordonné d'être _très_ poli. Mais un million de questions sans réponses avaient surgies dans la vie d'Albus, sur ce qu'il allait devenir aussi bien demain qu'à l'avenir, sur ses pouvoirs, sur son agresseur, et Drago ne l'avait que laissé deviner qu'il en savait bien plus sans rien lui révéler pour autant. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été exilé ici pour ça, pour apprendre? Est-ce qu'on allait lui refuser le peu qu'il était censé tirer de cet endroit?

-Plaît-il ?, murmura Drago sans le regarder.

-Je veux dire... je sais que vous n'êtes pas un loup-garou, mais... votre femme, votre fils. Je croyais que les loups-garous ne vivaient qu'en meute. Et que la leur était puissante. Où sont les autres? Est-ce qu'ils vivent tous ici?

Draco lui jeta un étrange regard.

Et prit sa baguette sur son bureau.

Albus craint presque un instant d'être allé trop loin et de se voir jeter un sort, mais quand Drago fit un geste dans l'air se fut pour ouvrir la porte. Quelqu'un perdit un instant l'équilibre derrière avant de disparaître.

-C'est parfaitement ridicule, fit Drago. Et c'est très impoli. Montre-toi.

Au départ, la première chose qui franchit la porte ne fut pas l'intrus. Ce fut un étrange papillon. Albus sursauta lorsqu'il se posa sur son épaule, aussi léger que l'air. Ses couleurs, ou plutôt son absence de couleur était étrange. Sa consistance, aussi. Albus comprit en s'approchant encore. C'était un papillon dessiné au crayon à papier. Pas un papillon en papier, réellement un dessin, Albus pouvait voir à travers les endroits dans ses ailes grises épargnés par les esquisses rapides du crayon. Il avait été si bien détaillé qu'on aurait juré un vrai. L'enfant effleura l'étrange croquis, et sursauta quand il se renvola.

Puis quelque-chose d'autre, de beaucoup plus gros, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Albus tatonna à l'arrière de son jean à la recherche de sa baguette, trop terrifié pour se souvenir qu'aujourd'hui elle était dans sa poche droite et qu'il n'arrivait de toutes façons plus à s'en servir. Une créature énorme, aussi grande qu'Albus lui-même, pointait lentement le museau dans le bureau. Ses iris brillaient d'une lueur profondément argentée, comme s'il y avait capturé les plus purs des rayons de lune – Albus croyait qu'ils avaient tous les yeux de la couleur de l'or. Sa fourrure, argent elle aussi, paraissait presque sombre en comparaison. On n'aurait pas pu le confondre avec un véritable loup, il était au moins trois fois plus gros, peut-être davantage. Et Albus, pour son malheur, savait qu'à l'âge adulte ils étaient aussi grands que des chevaux. Un loup-garou.

Draco ne semblait pas plus ému que ça.

-Puisque tu es là, tu vas prendre en charge notre invité. Albus, Scorpius va te conduire à ta chambre.

Albus ne comprit pas tout de suite. Où était-il censé trouver le fils de Draco? Puis il regarda à nouveau ces yeux argentés. Le loup. Bien évidemment. Voir un de ses camarades de classe sous la forme d'un monstre faisait se sentir Albus comme s'il avait basculé dans un étrange conte de fée. Pour Scorpius cette apparence n'était rien de plus qu'un choix de vêtement.

C'est ce jour-là qu'Albus Potter rencontra réellement Scorpius Malfoy pour la première fois. Pas la première fois qu'il le voyait, mais la première fois qu'il existait vraiment à ses yeux. Sur le moment ce ne fut pas important. Pourtant, bien longtemps plus tard, Albus se rappellerai de cet instant comme du plus décisif de sa vie. Albus et Scorpius étaient comme deux routes parrallèles qui n'auraient jamais dû se croiser, aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, rien de ce qui concernait Albus n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir concerner Scorpius. Mais il avait suffit d'une tempête pour redistribuer les cartes. Une pichenette du destin qui avait fait de leurs deux voies si différentes exactement la même, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, aussi différents soient-ils.

Albus connaissait Scorpius sans le connaître. Il le croisait. Il disait du mal de lui avec ses amis quand c'était le moment, laissait chacun croire qu'il était son pire ennemi parce que c'était ce qu'il était censé faire. Pour tout le monde, il y avait quelque-chose de naturel à ce qu'un Potter déteste un Malfoy, et Albus aimait bien qu'on se rappelle qu'il était un Potter. Il avait du mal avec ses camarades de classe et il s'accrochait à tout ce qui pouvait éveiller la curiosité. Mais en réalité il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole, même s'il avait l'étrange impression de s'être disputé avec lui tous les jours depuis un an à force de sous-entendre à tout le monde que c'était le cas.

Drago haussa un sourcil, agacé.

-Scorpius. Retransforme-toi, je te prie.

Maintenant qu'Albus savait qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon de son âge il remarquait tout ce qu'il y avait d'enfantin chez l'animal. Il était aussi grand qu'un garçon de treize ans, mais c'était un louveteau, ou en tout cas un jeune loup. La bête fronca le museau et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Charon fait bien des choses, rétorqua son père. Obéis.

Est-ce que Draco _comprenait_ son fils? Ou ne faisait-il que deviner ses pensées à son attitude? Il avait peut-être passé assez de temps à étudier les loups pour en être capable, mais Albus qui pourtant en était un lui-même ne voyait qu'un énorme chien, buté, qui semblait déterminé à ne pas bouger.

-J'aimerais parler à mon fils. Redeviens humains.

Le loup entra tout à fait dans la pièce et poussa un aboiement de protestation, quand soudain alors qu'il était calme un instant plus tôt son père abattit la paume sur son bureau. Albus plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles, Scorpius couina en rabattant les siennes. Il l'avait fait exprès. Ca avait résonné comme un coup de tonnerre.

-Ta mutation n'excuse pas ton insolence, jeune homme. Elle la rends simplement un peu plus déraisonnable.

Le jeune Malefoy, peut-être froissé, disparu sans attendre Albus. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix Albus s'apprêtait à sortir à la suite de son guide quand Draco le rappela, juste un instant :

-Mon fils. Tu le connais ?

-Je... le croise. A l'école.

Albus avait été trop préoccupé par tout le reste pour imaginer qu'il pourrait avoir des ennuis aussi ordinaires, des ennuis de son âge. Mais le fait est qu'à sa façon, il avait peut-être participé un peu au harcèlement que Scorpius subissait à Poudlard. Il ajouta à la hâte en fixant le sol :

-....mais mon grand-frère James le _croise_ beaucoup plus souvent que m...

-Tu devras suivre ton apprentissage à côté de lui, en présence de ma femme, mais c'est tout. Vous ne vous fréquenterez pas en dehors de vos cours. Suis-je clair? Restez loin l'un de l'autre. Je ne veux même pas que tu le regardes.

Albus resta un instant perturbé par la façon dont Draco avait minutieusement articulé « à côté de lui » et pas « avec lui ». Il eu envie de lui demander pourquoi il avait exigé de Scorpius qu'il lui montre sa chambre s'ils étaient censés ne pas se voir – ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'avait pas parlé de garder leurs distance à cause de leurs relations à l'école, ça paraissait beaucoup plus important qu'éviter les chamailleries, comme si la survie des deux garçons dépendait vraiment du fait qu'ils n'entretiennent surtout aucuns liens.

Mais il commençait à comprendre qu'au manoir Malefoy, c'était monsieur Malefoy qui posait les questions. Il partit sans un mot et sans oser regarder à nouveau le père de Scorpius.

Albus ne le sut jamais, mais juste après son départ Drago écrivit une lettre. A peine quelques mots, qu'il brûla dans un feu indigo plutôt que de confier le parchemin à un hibou. Le message était aussi clair que concis, mais chargé de toutes les implications du monde.

_« Il est arrivé »_

**Author's Note:**

> Bon... honnêtement, on a en général apprécié mes écrits pour ma capacité à tout faire exploser. Ce genre d'histoire, même s'il y aura bel et bien du sang et de l'action, est d'un genre nouveau pour moi. Cette façon de raconter est un crash-test, je ne sais absolument pas si ça va trop lentement, s'il y a trop de descriptions dans lesquelles je perds l'intérêt du lecteur... j'en ai déjà enlevé énormément, ce chapitre était bien plus long à la base. Si vous êtes parvenus jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre et que ça vous dis de laisser une review, dites-moi donc comment vous avez fait pour aller aussi loin ahaha


End file.
